


Silent Secrets

by MistOfMidnight



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Library AU, M/M, breddy - Freeform, secret, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: A Library AU where the books become a medium of silent communication of feelings. Would Eddy be able to decipher it?
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Silent Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from Wattpad

The library was eerily quiet for a Wednesday evening, the only sound audible was the flipping of pages and the rain droplets hitting the windows echoing through the room. A perfect contrast to the outside setting where rain poured mercilessly, thunder and lightning roaring through the empty streets.

There were two men, perched on the opposite sides of the table, noses buried deep into the books, gazes locked onto the pages. Neither uttering a single word, lost in their own little world.

But Eddy was slightly distracted: not because of the new face he was seeing in the library or those beautiful lashes resting on those rosy cheeks-- it was the book that the other was reading.

_In Cold Blood, by Truman Capote_

Eddy had been meaning to read that novel for what seemed like an eternity now. He wanted a good review about it before he picked it up. But all the people that Eddy knew who picked up the novel either gave up midway or gave what to him was a majorly unsatisfying review.

So here he was, eyeing a total stranger like a hawk and bringing his gaze back to his book every time the latter showed signs of movement.

You can't blame him, he was an introvert after all. Talking to strangers was his worst nightmare. Heck, he couldn't openly talk to his closest friends; and that's why he turned to books as often as he could; because he knew books won't turn on him, won't judge him.

But damn, was Eddy anxious to get a review. The glasses guy seemed to have read almost the whole novel, just a little over 50 pages left maybe. This was a first in a very long time he had seen someone get that far with that novel.

He finally gathered the nerve to speak up, "Excuse me" he croaked out.

The glasses guy looked up and then left and right, as if making sure that Eddy was speaking to him.

He then turned to me, "Are you talking to me?" he questioned, confused.

Eddy nodded, trying really hard to show what kind of a nervous wreck he was. Needless to say, he was failing miserably.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, but, I would like to know your views on the novel you are reading right now." he replied.

The glasses guy pointed at the book, "This?"

Eddy nodded.

"Oh. It's a nice book. But if you're reading it for the sake of getting to know about the the murder of the four members of the Herbert Clutter family, then I would advise you to stay away." he chuckled. "All the 8000 pages of research that Capote had done for this novel does not last more than 30 pages. This is a different story, the only relation between the two is that Capote took inspiration from the event. Nothing else matches." the guy added, locking eyes with Eddy.

Eddy nodded. It was a brutally honest review for him. The guy was not beating around the bush at all. All his previous reviewers had said that the book was good, but requires patience. From what he just heard, every other review he had gotten prior to this would be going out of the window.

"Put simply, the book was conceived of journalism and born of a novelist." The glasses guy finished.

"Oh wow. That's a nice way to put it" Eddy replied.

The guy just gave him a kind smile before returning his gaze to the novel.

And then there was silence, both of them lost in their books, the quiet pierced by the occasional incoherent mumble

Then, the glasses guy whipped his head up and turned his gaze to Eddy.

"I'm Brett, by the way." he finally spoke, stretching his arm out.

"I'm Eddy, nice to meet you." Eddy replied, taking the hand and shaking it firmly, feeling a bit relaxed.

"Nice to meet you too, Eddy." Brett replied, loosening his grip on Eddy's hand.

"Are you new here?" Eddy asked, "I'm sorry, but it is the first time I've seen you here."

"Yes. I've just moved to Brisbane from Sydney." Brett replied.

"Oh. That's cool" Eddy blurted out, not quite sure how to reply.

"But I don't usually stay here at this hour. Usually leave by 5:30PM" Brett sighed, looking out the window. "But I guess the weather doesn't agree with me." he chuckled.

Eddy nodded, before he got an idea that made his excitement burst out.

"Well, maybe use this time to give me a detailed review of the novel?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"You really want a long, bitter review?" Brett questioned.

Eddy held back an excited nod, his brown hair bouncing up and down as he did.

Brett chuckled, marking the page he was on and closing the book.

"Okay then, listen."

Eddy nodded, leaning a bit closer.

Within minutes, the weather was long forgotten as the shorter man poured his heart out about the book while the other listened; mesmerised by the voice and the opinions.

The sun shone through, spreading across the dimly lit library. The sky redeeming it's light blue colour, a rainbow adding onto its beauty.

The colours yellow and red glowing brightly, announcing the start of a new friendship and the beginning of young and naive love.

***

Eddy was back at the library again on a Wednesday evening. It had become a daily routine for him; the library becoming a second home to him, a second place for comfort. Surrounded by books, and the lives described in them.

So,here he was, going through the fiction section of the library looking for a book.

This is when his eyes caught a small, familiar figure at the end of the aisle; black hair bouncing up and down in a desperate attempt to get to the top shelf, almost jumping.

 _Brett,_ he chuckled. He had no idea why he remembered the name. They had just met once, and that too was about a _book review_. He had never felt so fascinated about a person after a single meet up.

But something about Brett amused Eddy, the way to be a character from a book Eddy felt was exclusively written for him. Made for him to write his own story.

He walked up to the struggling boy, gently patting his shoulder. Brett whipped his head back. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw Eddy.

"Eddy!" he squealed, "Nice to see you again! But you are tall, right?Please help me get that book there!" He pointed towards the top shelf, his eyes pleading.

Eddy snickered, "Yeah, hi. Saw you struggling, thought I might help." he replied, as he picked up the book Brett was pointing to from the top shelf.

"There you go," Eddy said, handing the book to the shorter boy, who took it and pressed it to his chest, sighing contentedly.

Eddy chuckled, leaning in slightly to read the title of the book in Brett's hand.

"Oh, youre reading J.D. Salinger's book now?" Eddy asked, amazed that Brett had finished the hefty novel he had last week.

"Yeah" Brett replied, his rosy pink blush going unnoticed by Eddy.

They made their way to a secluded table at the farther end of the library. Brett didn't waste a second after settling down; immediately opening the book's first page. His eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement.

Eddy was once again amazed. It was like seeing his own image in a mirror. He could have bet that when he started reading Stalinger's books, he was this excited too.

"I think you will like it," Eddy commented, bringing Brett out of his reading induced daze.

"Oh. Have you read it?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"What are your thoughts, then?" Brett asked, a bit curious.

"Well, I would say that Holden is a very complex central character," he started. "It is a weirdly good book. I mean the way the author has depicted New York in the fifties is quite an imagery. But other than that, the author also understands the adolescent mind very well." Eddy would have continued but he saw Brett's wide eyes staring at him, and for some reason, his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god. Calm down." Brett chuckled. "But continue, please," he requested, closing the book in his hand.

And Eddy gladly did. "He uses the teenage colloquial language very well. Which helps in relating a lot." Eddy waved his hands to add emphasis to his words, "But Holden acts pretty stupid in some parts to, I mean which guy-"

"NO NO NO NO-" Brett yell-whispered, plugging his ears shut. "Spoiler alert!"

Eddy chuckled while continuing to describe Holden in detail, causing protests to arise from the other boy.

After fifteen minutes of silly conversation, Brett totally forgetting about the book he was reading, Eddy finally stopped, laughing to himself as he did.

"You are _not_ a good book reviewer." Brett pouted, opening the book again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't spoil anything major, it's all just small details." He replied.

"We will see about that." Brett said with a chuckle.

They sat in comfortable silence, Brett once in a while looking up at Eddy, admiring his eyes and the brown highlights of his hair and ducking down whenever Eddy made a sign of movement.

Then came the sound of heels clattering against the wooden floor filled the air.

"I am sorry gentlemen, but as you know, we are closing early today. I'll have to ask you to leave." the librarian, Martha, stated in a kind voice.

Brett looked up from the book, and then the clock, which showed the time as 5:15PM.

"Sorry Martha," Brett addressed the librarian "But can I issue this book?" He asked while getting up from his chair.

"I am sorry. But Mr. Yang, you have hit your monthly cap of 30 books with the membership you have."

Brett's face fell at the statement. It was evident how much he wanted to read the book.

Eddy felt a little pang in his heart to see Brett's sad face. This is when an idea passed his mind.

"Martha, can I issue the book?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." She said, going through her logs from the book in her hand.

Eddy smiled kindly, "Well, I will issue the book on behalf of Brett"

Brett looked up at Eddy surprised, "No Eddy you don't have to-"

"It's okay," Eddy added with a smile. "My way of apologising for spoiling the book for you." he added with a kind smile.

Brett's blush unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Eddy this time, but he decided not to pay attention to it.

The three of them made their way to the reception, Martha issuing the book in Eddy's name and smiling to herself the whole time as she eyed Eddy, who ignored her looks.

He then handed the book to Brett, who gingerly took it in his hands.

"Thank you," was all Brett was able to blurt out as he looked through the book.

"It's no problem."

"Can I make it up to you with bubble tea? If you like it?"

"No Brett, I don't wan-"

"No. Just a way of saying thank you." Brett insisted.

Eddy still protested but eventually lost the argument. The next thing he knew Brett had latched onto him; his hand in one arm and the book in the other, then they were out of the library. The rays of the evening sun reflected in the small puddles of water formed due to the rain, the little clatters formed by their feet hitting the water totally lost in the laughs and giggles that filled the air.

***

They were sitting on a table next to the window, both of them taking large sips of their bubble teas.

"I didn't know you had read 'Six Of Crows'! Brett exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well now you do." Eddy replied cheekily, taking a sip of his bubble tea and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I just can't believe we have a book in common" Brett replied.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked, confused.

"I mean, when I first saw you, I thought you were more of a biography or history type person." Brett said, slightly hiding himself behind his bubble tea cup.

"Excuse me?!" Eddy replied, dramatically gasping and placing his hands on his chest,"I'm offended."

Brett was roaring with laughter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But, you were reading 'Guns Of August' when I met you; what was I supposed to think?!' He defended himself while laughing.

Eddy wasn't focused now that Brett thought that he was a 'biography reader type person', his new focus was that Brett saw the book he was reading.

"Wait..You saw the book I was reading." Eddy asked.

Brett's previous laughter was replaced by a creeping blush."I may or may not have had a peak at your book when I was giving you a review." he replied.

"Oh." Eddy replied, shrugging it off.

"But you know what they say- Don't judge a book-"Brett started.

"-by it's cover" they both said in unison, bursting with laughter.

"But I definitely have a better taste in books," Brett said.

Eddy scoffed,"If you really think you read better books, why don't you recommend me a few?" he countered.

"Are you serious?" Brett asked, his eyes filled with excitement.

Eddy nodded and the next thing he knew the smaller boy was grabbing a napkin and jotting down a few book titles, sometimes looking out of the window, thinking.

He soon handed Eddy the napkin, excitement written all over his face.

Eddy gingerly took the napkin, skimming over the numbers.

"Just five?" Eddy asked.

"It will take you at least a month for you to finish these," Brett said, placing his empty bubble tea cup on the table.

Eddy snickered, "Just wait and watch" he replied, shifting his daze back to the book's titles.

_I am number four, Pittacus Lore_

_Kind of blue, Ken Clarke_

_Of Mice and Men, John Steinbeck_

_Like a house on fire, Cate Kennedy_

_You can't go home again, Thomas Wolfe_

Eddy was lost in the titles, that he didn't see a small mischievous smile playing on Brett's face.

_A smile waiting for Eddy to decode the secret._

***

The only sound audible in the silent library was the little 'thud' of books that Eddy had rested on top of the table next to Brett; earning a questioning look from the shorter man.

"Please don't tell me you actually read all of those 5 books in a week" Brett looked up, eyeing Eddy with a bit of disbelief.

"Yes I did!" Eddy replied with pride that made his chest puff out.

"Oh god, Eddy!" Brett yelled-whispered into the room. "Are you crazy?!" almost slamming the book in his hand onto the table.

"No. I am quite sane, thank you." Eddy replied playfully.

"I don't believe you." Brett said in total disbelief.

"Quiz me then."

Brett looked up at him in total amusement, shutting his book.

"Okay then. Tell me the underlying message in Steinbeck's book?" he locked his eyes with Eddy's with a challenging look.

Eddy let out a chuckle."I know what you expect my answer to be.." he let out a nervous laughter, "But I have read the book."

"Then answer my question" Brett countered nonchalantly.

"Well, there is writing promoting social change, writing punishing injustice, writing in celebration of heroism, but in each and every book in this universe, the base theme is always the same.Trying to understand each other." he answered, looking up at Brett who's eyes were as big as saucepans.

"Oh my God, you _have_ actually read it."

"Yes, I have." Eddy replied, pride visible on his face.

Brett just shook his head, trying to absorb the information. He was in absolute shock at this point, and had no idea what to say.

"Now give me the next list of book recommendations."

He wouldn't admit it to Brett, but the books he had suggested actually suited Eddy very well. He was not a fan of finishing books in a hurry, but the books were just so good to let go off. It was probably the reason he finished them all within a week.

Brett chuckled, taking out a pen and a book.

"I can't believe you actually finished those in a week. They took me months." he mumbled under his breath which made Eddy chortle.

He tore the paper and handed it to Eddy, "Please don't overdo yourself" he voiced his concern and got a reassuring nod from Eddy.

"Don't worry," Eddy stated, taking the piece of paper from Brett's hand.

He read through the titles again.

_So long, and thanks for all the fish, Douglas Adams_

_Would you kill the fat man?, David Edmonds_

_You shall know your velocity, Dave Eggers_

_Want you dead, Peter James_

_To conquer chaos, John Brunner_

_Go tell it to the mountain, James Baldwin_

_Out of the silent planet, C.S. Lewis_

_Some came running, James Jones_

_Time and time again, James Hilton_

Eddy still didn't notice the small smile gracing Brett's face.

_The silent secret still lingering in between them._

_***_

"Dude! Please don't tell me you're actually reading that!" were the first words that left Eddy's mouth when he met Brett the next week.

Brett gave him a questioning look. Still not sure what was the problem.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Out of all the million books in this library, you had to choose this?!" Eddy voiced his opinion, eyeing the book in Brett's hand and letting out a frustrated groan.

Brett let out a chuckle. The same chuckle Eddy had somewhat grown attached to. The chuckle Eddy couldn't get enough of.

In the past month, Brett had somewhat become the centre of Eddy's life.

How does he know that? Well, to start off, he could barely wait for Wednesday to come. Secondly, in his free time, all he did was daydream about Brett's smile and his beautiful eyes and rosy pink cheeks. And to top it all off, everytime he thought of Brett, his heart would skip a beat.

"What's wrong with the book?" Brett asked.

"It's just- bleh." Eddy made a cringing face which made Brett laugh a bit too loud.

"Well, why don't _you_ suggest a few books then?" He asked, hiding the mischievous smile.

Eddy's eyes lit up at the proposal. But as much as he wanted to write a list of books for Brett, he had not been able to pin-point a particular genre Brett liked. He had been trying to narrow it down over the past few weeks, but he was barely making progress.

"But, I don't know your taste in books," he replied slyly.

"Well, you could type me using the list I gave you," Brett suggested, hiding his mischievous smile yet again.

Eddy nodded,"Yeah! I could do that!" He replied.

Brett looked at Eddy, as if trying to communicate through the eye contact.

"Look through the list carefully, I am sure you will be able to figure it out" He replied, patting Eddy's shoulder slightly.

"I hope I can"

"Well. You will." Brett reassured, hiding his little blush under the book.

***

Genre? What genre? What does genre even mean?

These questions were ringing through Eddy's mind continuously.

He had been trying to figure out Brett's 'type' of books for half an hour now.

And he hadn't made the tiniest bit of progress.

It was getting frustrating for him now. Brett was able to type him after just meeting once! And here he was, struggling to type him even after knowing him for more than a month.

"I am number four, kind of blue, of mice and men..." Eddy repeated the suggestions desperately, trying to figure any kind of connections between the books.

But these books were all over the place. Mystery, Murder, Romace,Thriller, everything was different. There were no similarities at all.

Eddy slumped down into the chair of his bedroom, placing the napkin and paper on the table.

"What am I missing here.." he mumbled, "What do you want me to see, Brett?" eyeing the suggestion list like a hawk.

Suddenly, Brett's name worked as a magic spell as everything clicked from there on. He hastily arranged the napkin on top of the paper, and read it again.

_I am number four, Pittacus Lore_

_Kind of blue, Ken Clarke_

_Of Mice and Men, John Steinbeck_

_Like a house on fire, Cate Kennedy_

_You can't go home again, Thomas Wolfe_

_So long, and thanks for all the fish, Douglas Adams_

_Would you kill the fat man?, David Edmonds_

_You shall know your velocity, Dave Eggers_

_Want you dead, Peter James_

_To conquer chaos, John Brunner_

_Go tell it to the mountain, James Baldwin_

_Out of the silent planet, C.S. Lewis_

_Some came running, James Jones_

_Time and time again, James Hilton_

Eddy chuckled, "Cheeky bastard" he commented under his breath, before marking the first word of each title.

_I.Kind.Of.Like.You.So.Would.You.Like.To.Go.Out.Some.Time_

_***_

When Wednesday came, Eddy was more than excited to see Brett, now that he had decoded the little secret. But even more excited to hand him the paper in his hoodie pocket.

He entered the library as calmly as he could. But lost all of his composure the minute he saw Brett. Sitting next to the window side table, evening sunlight complementing his beautiful face, those lashes fluttering up and down. Every damn feature made Eddy lose his sanity.

But the real thing that made his heart melt was when Brett looked up and saw Eddy. And Eddy saw eyes light up and a pure, raw smile grace his face as Brett waved his hand to greet him.

He made his way to the table, his heartbeat racing even more with every step he took.

When he finally reached the table, Brett was looking up at him.

He wasted no time, and got the little piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I figured out your _genre_." He said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice as he handed the paper to Brett.

Brett gave him a kind smile before gingerly taking the paper from Eddy's hands and opening it.

He read the titles and chuckled.

_How Green was my valley, Richard Llewellyn_

_About a boy, Nick Hornby_

_Saturday, Ian McEvan_

Brett got up from his chair, giving Eddy a weird look that made him question his actions. Brett made his way to the farthest aisle, Eddy eyeing him nervously while fidgeting with the books of the aisle.

He returned, after a few minutes with a book, and placed it in Eddy's hands. Eddy read the title and laughed.

_Ask Again, yes, Mary Beth Keane_

"You finally figured it out," Brett said, with a wide smile on his face.

Eddy nodded. "Yeah. But it took me a while though." he replied, running his hand through his hair.

"It's alright. It's never too late." Brett chuckled, "On that note..." he leaned in, placing a shy kiss on Eddy's cheeks, the latter able to feel the smile playing on Brett's lips.

Yes, Eddy was surprised by Brett's move. But it did not feel wrong at all. Quite the opposite actually.

It felt right, as if they were made for each other.

So, Eddy did the only thing that made sense to him. He pulled Brett by his waist, hiding them behind one of the book aisles, and closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was a short one, Eddy's lips brushed Brett's, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of the evening coffee still lingering on Brett's lips.

Eddy pulled away and looked up at Brett, who was catching his breath, his cheeks flushed red.

Their eyes met, and Brett leaned in next to Eddy's ear.

"Is this where they say 'and they lived happily ever after' in fairy tales?" He whispered.

Eddy pulled him back to lock his eyes with him, and answered, "No."

The answer left Brett left confused, the expression evident on his face.

"Why?" he asked, with a frown on his face.

Now, it was Eddy who leaned in,, his lips grazing the top of Brett's soft ones.

"Cause we are just getting started.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
